Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh
is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the blaster cannons of Gokai Jet and Racer in its forearms, the twin swords, and the built-in chest cannon. (According to the series' website, it also has a row of beam cannons in each shoulder and Vulcans in its hat.) It also has the one-off weapon, a gigantic baseball bat with the Gokaiger name on it, used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its default finisher is the , where the wheel on GokaiOh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing a unlimited line of cannon balls in each limb which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō in rapid succession. GokaiOh can also perform a double cross cut with the Gokai Ken called the . Weapons Legendary Megazord Saber 2.png| Legendary Megazord Saber 1.png| Components GokaiGalleon See also: Super Mega Skyship Zord The is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft, originally possessed by AkaRed with his Red Pirate shipmates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia. After Basco betrayed them, AkaRed saved Marvelous and left him the first of the Mobilates before perishing in battle with the Zangyack. Marvelous and the other Gokaigers use the ship as their transportation and base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the , along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming GokaiOh, Gokai Galleon holds the other Gokai Machines within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha followed by Gokai Marine, Gokai Racer, and finally Gokai Jet. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso while the bowsprit forms the Gokai Ken. It was heavily damaged as a result of facing the Zangyack invasion fleet in The Day of Battle, but was fully repaired in the finale, several months after the death of Ackdos Gill and the Zangyack as a true empire. GokaiJet See also: Super Mega Jet Zord The is Gokai Blue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm and hat of GokaiOh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer See also: Super Mega Wheeler Zord The is Gokai Yellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer See also: Super Mega Racer Zord The is Gokai Green's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine See also: Super Mega Sub Zord The is Gokai Pink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Greater Power-infused Finishers *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gekiranger Keys, GokaiOh unleashes Geki-based manifestations of the core three Geki Beasts, Geki Wolf, and Sai Dain for the stampede-like attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Carranger Keys, GokaiOh can preform the spin slash attack, a finisher that RV Robo used. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' totem Gosei Headders, as well as the Seaick, Landick, and Skick Brother Headders for the attack, the Headders ramming into their target, similar to Hyper Gosei Great's Hyper Strike finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Boukenger Keys, they summon Dai Bouken to attack the opponent with several slashes with the GoGo Ken, then tosses the GoGo Ken to GokaiOh to execute the attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the GoGoFive Keys, they summon the Chemical Extinguishers from within GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō, which can be used to perform the attack. GokaiOh can then perform a finishing attack called the using a charged cross slash with the Gokai Ken. *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the Gokaigers summon the Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder all at once to finish off the Fake GokaiOh. *When the Gokaigers summon the Greater Power of the Liveman Keys, the personal icons of the individual Livemen come out of the hatches and transform GokaiOh into Super Live Robo, the first Sentai mech that was formed out of two other mechs, to execute its signature finisher attack, the . *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Changeman Keys, they summon the Earth Force of the Changemen to power the Gokai Hō and fire an energy blast called the , which is fired out with immense force. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Maskman Keys, GokaiOh performs a front-flip flying karate chop called the , which is akin to Land Galaxy's Iron Fist Aura Galaxy finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dynaman Keys, GokaiOh performs the , modeled after the Dynaman's signature Super Dynamite, where GokaiOh turns into a giant fireball with enough explosive force to plow through most anything. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Jetmen Keys, GokaiOh becomes a large firebird to execute the . KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Shot0069.jpg|Gokai Bat gekibeast of gekiranger.jpg|Gekiranger Greater Power: GekiBeasts and SaiDain Gokai Racing Slash.jpg|Carranger Greater Power: Gokai Radical Racing Slash All Headers.jpg|Goseiger Greater Power: Gosei Headders 513px-Greaterpowerofboukengersdaibouken.jpg|Boukenger Greater Power: DaiBouken KSG-GokaiOh Impact Guns.jpg|GoGoFive Greater Power: Chemical Extinguishers MagiDragon, Variblune, Dragonhead, PatStriker, GekiTiger.jpg|Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder Afbeelding7.jpg|Liveman Greater Power: Super Live Robo Afbeelding4.jpg|Changeman Greater Power: Earth Power Afbeelding5.jpg|Maskman Greater Power: Aura Power Gokaiger Gokai Super Dynamite.png|Dynaman Greater Power: Super Dynamite Gokaiger Gokai Jet Phoenix.png|Jetman Greater Power: Jet Phoenix Greater Power Formations Magi GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Magiranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes with parts of the Magi Dragon emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Magi GokaiOh can fly, shoot flames from Magi Dragon's mouth, or even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the where Magi Dragon is launched from GokaiOh, forming three circles of magic around the opponent as it flies around them which then crush the opponent as they constrict around them. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 3-4, 8, 23, 39 Deka GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dekaranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes with parts of the Pat Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Deka GokaiOh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as pistols and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the during which Deka GokaiOh fires all of Pat Striker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. SPD Blaster Weapon 1.PNG|Blaster 1 SPD Blaster Weapon 2.PNG|Blaster 2 Legendary SPD Megazord with weapons.PNG|Holding its weapons Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5-6, 8, 13 Gao GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gaoranger Keys, they summon GaoLion which combines with GokaiOh to become , a formation similar to GaoKentaurus. Gao GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , where GaoLion releases a powerful energy beam from its mouth, weakening the opponent before GokaiOh finishes it off with the Gokai Slash. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9-10, 12 Shinken GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Shinkenger Keys, they summon GaoLion who undergoes the Gao GokaiOh transformation before combining with GokaiOh to become , a formation similar to Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, as well as Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Armed with the , Shinken GokaiOh has access to the Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, and Earth Mojikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , summoning a mecha-scale Rekka Daizantou engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F) which then cleaves through the target. Legendary Samurai Megazord Weapon.PNG Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12-14, 16, 20, 22, 24, 49 Goren GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorenger Keys, they summon Variblune which combines with GokaiOh to become . In this state, Goren GokaiOh can fly/hover by using the propellers on the Variblune as a helicopter pack. Goren GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , where the Gokai Ken are combined into one and are then energized with the power of the constellation Cassiopeia; creating a sword of incredible size (roughly double the length of Shinken GokaiOh's Rekka Daizantou) with a blade marked with the five colored stars of the Gorengers in the formation of Cassiopeia which is then used to bisect the opponent. Appearances: 199 Hero Great Battle, Gokaiger Episode 50 Hurricane GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Hurricaneger Keys, they summon Fūraimaru, which GokaiOh combines with in order to become . In this state, Hurricane GokaiOh resembles Tenrai Senpuujin with a shuriken extending from each of its leg and arm cavities while the giant shuriken Fūraimaru rides on becomes a handheld weapon called the which can be used as a battle axe for close range combat, a bladed flail for striking at a distance, or as a fan to generate gusts of wind strong enough to send giant sized opponents flying. Hurricane GokaiOh has two finishing attacks: #the , which Hurricane GokaiOh sends off a flurry of shuriken from its arms and legs, similar to Deka GokaiOh's Gokai Full Burst finisher, and #the , which has Fūraimaru separate from Hurricane GokaiOh before he uses the to create an army of clones that then charge at the opponent with their weapons for rapid slashes. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 26-27, 32-34 Go-On GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Go-Onger Keys, they summon Engine Machalon which combines with GokaiOh to become ; granting it increased speed and the ability to fly through Machalcon's . Go-On GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , where after ascending into the air through Hover Mode, Go-On GokaiOh drops down in a descending overhead slash with a Gokai Ken. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 36-37 GoZyu GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Powers of the Abarangers with all of the Abaranger Keys, GokaiOh exchanges arms with GoZyuJin to become . In this form, Gai's cockpit is teleported to GokaiOh, appearing in front of Marvelous' console. At first Gai thought that the Abarangers Powers only created GoZyuJin. But when Yukito Sanjyou appeared, he revealed to the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai had not told them everything and that GokaiOh could also use the Abaranger Keys. The formation is similar to the "Blastasaur Armament" formations used by Abarenoh. GoZyu Gokaioh's finishing attacks are the in the way AbarenOh used to unleash his finisher, and the , where Gozyu Gokaioh first slashes the opponent with the drill arm and then bites them with the Rex head arm. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 29, 37 Kanzen GokaiOh Kanzen GokaiOh '(カンゼンゴーカイオー, ''Kanzen Gōkaiō) is the combined form of GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon. When asked by Machalcon what their own Greater Power was, none of the Gokaigers knew if they actually had one. But during their second fight with Warz Gill, when they resolved to never give up on finding their dreams, their own Greater Power was awakened and allowed them to summon the Kanzen Soul which they insert into Machalcon's port engine slot to trigger the transformation. Like with GoZyu GokaiOh, Gai's cockpit is also teleported to GokaiOh's cockpit, once again appearing in front of Marvelous'. Kanzen GokaiOh attacks with the 'Kanzen Missiles '(カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu), fired from the finger tips of its enlarged left hand, and the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with GoZyuJin's drill which serves as its right arm. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンバースト, Gōkai Kanzen Bāsuto) where Kanzen GokaiOh fires its left hand at the target to blast through whatever it hits. Kanzen GokaiOh also has a more powerful but less used finisher called Gokai Kanzen Super Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンスーパーバースト, Gōkai Kanzen Sūpā Bāsuto) where after summoning MagiDragon, Pat-Striker, GaoLion, and Fūraimaru; the Legend Sentai Mecha combine their firepower (MagiDragon breathing a jet of flame, Pat-Striker firing its forward bumper lasers, GaoLion firing its Animal Heart, and Fūraimaru unleashing his Infinite Shuriken technique) to further weaken the opponent before Kanzen GokaiOh finishes them off with it Super Burst. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Kanzen GokaiOh combines with Gavan's Electronic Starbeast Dol by riding on it in a formation known as Kanzen GokaiOh and Dol (カンゼンゴーカイオー&ドル, Kanzen Gōkaiō ando Doru). The Day of Battle In The Day of Battle, Goren GokaiOh was shot out of the sky by the large fleet of Zangyack ships, along with GoZyuJin, Gao Lion, Fūraimaru, the Pat Striker, and MagiDragon. But, MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Pat Striker were defeated, GaoLion was wounded, and Machalcon is forced back to the Machine World. GokaiOh was then destroyed by the Gigant Horse, with the GokaiGalleon suffering heavy damage. After the defeat of the Emperor and several months of repair work, the Gokai Galleon was restored to its former glory. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Gokaiger, Kanzen GokaiOh appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpit Gokaiger Red cockpit.jpg|Red Gokaiger Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Gokaiger Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Gokaiger Green cockpit.jpg|Green Gokaiger Pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Gokai oh cockpit.jpg|GokaiOh Cockpit GoJyu-GokaiOh.PNG|GouZyu/Kanzen GokaiOh Cockpit Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :GokaiOh: to be added :Magi GokaiOh: to be added :Gao GokaiOh: to be added :Goujyu GokaiOh: to be added :Go-On GokaiOh: to be added :Kanzen GokaiOh: to be added Magi GokaiOh (Dice-O).jpg|GokaiOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Gao GokaiOh (Dice-O).jpg|GokaiOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Goujyu GokaiOh (Dice-O).jpg|GokaiOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Go-On GokaiOh (Dice-O).jpg|GokaiOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Kanzen GokaiOh (Dice-O).jpg|GokaiOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base GokaiOh is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which is avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. ToQ-Oh GokaiOh ToQ-Oh GokaiOh is the ToQgers' version of GokaiOh which is formed when the Gokai Galleon-based Gokaiger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Notes *The Gokai Racer is one of the Lupin Collection pieces in Dogranio Yaboon's safe. See Also External links *GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Magi GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gao GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Goujyu GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Go-On GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Kanzen GokaiOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Magi GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Gao GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Goujyu GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Go-On GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Kanzen GokaiOh at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Gokaiger) Category:Five-Piece Combination